Ben 10 AF Universal Part 1: One Freaky Experiance
by Omnitrix1
Summary: While Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are trying to stop the new Negative 10 from entering another universe, something goes wrong, and every member of the Negative 10 is thrown into seperate universes, and Ben along with them.
1. Ben 10 vs Negative 10 2

Ben 10: Alien Force Universal

Part 1: One Freaky Experiance

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or Freakazoid

Chapter 1: Ben 10 vs Negative 10 2

One night in Bellwood, in an old warehouse, an epic battle was raging. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were battling the new, more powerful Negative 10. How they got here was because of normal business. Kevin had recently gotten a tip that the Negative 10 had gotten back together and was planning on breaking the dimensional barrier that very night in the the same warehouse where Ben, Gwen and Kevin had battled Techadon (AF episode 9: The Gauntlet.) So Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had gone to that warehouse to confront the Negative 10. Once they got to the warehouse, and broke the door down (well Kevin broke the door down,) Ben, Gwen, and Kevin realized there were more members to the Negative 10 than before.

There was Dr. Animo AKA D'Void(original member,) Sixsix, Rojo(original member,) the Circus Freaks(original members,) the Forever Knights with their new Forever King Patrick, Clancy still bugged out(original member,) Volcanus, Charmcaster(original member,) Ghostfreak, Sablimino(original member,) Eon, Darkstar, Sevenseven, and Albedo. In front of the Negative 10 was a portal that looked like the Stargate from Staregate SG-1, just smaller, also every member of the Negative 10 was wearing a belt that looked like an Upgrade had merged with them. Once the Negative 10 realized that Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had arrived, they battled them. And that's how this all happened. Ben was presently Jetray and was fighting against the Circus Freaks and the Forever Knights, Kevin had obsorbed the stone ground and was currently battling Ghostfreak, and Gwen had put up a force field that stopped any laser attacks from hitting her.

Kevin grabbed a chunk of the floor thanks to his strength and threw the chunk at Ghostfreak, but right before the chunk came in contact with Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak turned intangible and the chunk went right through him.

"Foolish human," Ghostfreak rasped, "thanks to my abilities, I can dodge your attacks without even having to move! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, boy," Kevin said.

Meanwhile, Jetray was having problems of his own. Right now he was tangled in Frightwig's hair, and was trying to get out.

"Let me go or else!" Jetray yelled out.

"Or else what?" Frightwig asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"Or else this!" Jetray proclaimed. Jetray's eyes then lit up and then a laser blasted out of each one hitting Frightwig, blasting her across the room and letting Jetray go.

"Who's next?" Jetray asked grinning.

But while the battle was going on, Animo was trying his hand at activating the portal with Albedo watching over him. "Could you hurry it up?!" Albedo asked.

"I'm working as fast as I can," Animo yelled in response.

"If I was in your place, the portal would be activated by now," Albedo sneered.

"Hey, do you want to do all the work?!" D'Void yelled out.

But before Albedo could answer, a Forever Knight was thrown at him and Animo... AND SLAMMED RIGHT INTO THE PORTAL! The portal then flickered and then instantly turned on, but lighting was coming out of it!

"Wh-wh-what's happening?" Animo stutered out.

"When that Forever Fool slamed against the portal, the wiring must of become rerouted. The portal's going hay-" Albedo never finished his sentence, because a strong wind had sucked Albedo into the portal. Then suddenly, one by one, every member of the Negative 10 was sucked into the portal.

Jetray, Gwen, and Kevin saw what was going on and stopped fighting and watched the Negative 10 get sucked into the portal. Jetray then transformed back into Ben, Gwen then put down her forcefield, and Kevin reverted back to his normal self. Then suddenly the wind became stronger and slowly started to suck Ben, Gwen, and Kevin into the portal. Gwen, realizing what was happening, threw a shield around herself and Kevin, but unfortunately, Ben was on the outside of the shield.

Gwen, suddenly realizing that her cousin was on the other side of the shield, opened up a small hole in the shield big enough for her hand to fit through, put her hand through it, and held out her hand to Ben.

"Ben," she cried, "grab onto my hand!" Ben held out his right hand to grab Gwen's, but he was pulled back farther and missed Gwen's hand by inches.

Suddenly the wind became so strong, that Ben was lifted off of the floor and was sucked into the portal!

"Ben, NO!," Gwen yelled! Then suddenly, without warning, the portal closed, trapping Ben in whatever universe he landed in.

Well, that was the first chapter of my first story. I will post the next chapter in one week, however, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update, so read and review.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! ALL MUST READ!

Okay everyone. Here's the thing, I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm working on two works. One is a Pokemon battle for KryspaceT, and the other is the next chapter to Spark the Shadow Tiger's Omnitrix Adventures.

So, I won't be updating many my stories for a while. Becasue I have to work on both chapters.

So, I will update my stories, but when I'm done writing the chapters for KryspaceT and Spark the Shadow Tiger, so sorry folks, but I have a duty to my fellow authors.


End file.
